This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing motive power and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating renewable energy as captive compressed fluid cycles between two coupled containers through a motive power source. The captive compressed fluid flows between the containers in response to a difference in the pressure of the compressed fluid within the first container compared to the pressure of the compressed fluid within the second container. This pressure differential develops as the compressed fluid within the first container experiences a temperature change of a differing percentage magnitude or direction than the compressed fluid within the second container over the same period of time. The differing percentage temperature fluctuations result as the containers are provided dissimilar exposure to natural renewable or man-made energy sources or are insulated therefrom. A continuous supply of additional compressed fluid is not required, nor is fluid routinely vented to the atmosphere.
Attempts to take advantage of natural energy sources to provide useful motive power are numerous. The most common source of natural energy is the Sun. Solar panels, solar collectors, and variations thereof have been widely used to produce useful energy.
The prior art also teaches utilizing solar energy and its effects on ambient air. The ambient air is heated, giving rise to a corresponding increase in pressure. This compressed air is expanded back to ambient pressure through a motive power source. The benefits derived are limited, however, since percent increases in pressure are applied to an ambient pressure base.
The prior art also teaches utilizing solar energy and its effects on compressed air. This heated, compressed air is also expanded back to ambient pressure through a motive power source. A renewed supply of compressed air is needed to continue the process.
The prior art also teaches utilizing compressed gas or compressible fluid as a means for storing energy that can then be released when needed. It is also known to couple a subterranean pneumatic storage container with an electric generating source and utilize the underground storage container to hold energy in the form of compressed air that can then be released when desired.
The prior art also teaches utilizing an air compressor to continually repressurize a recirculating supply of air for expansion through a motive power source. The benefits derived are a direct result of and are limited by the continuous energy usage requirements of the air compressor.
None of the prior art devices generate motive power on a continuing renewable basis utilizing temperature fluctuations to cycle captive compressed fluid. Moreover, while direct solar exposure enhances the energy output of the present device, motive power can be derived in the absence of direct solar exposure from ambient heating or cooling or other sources of temperature fluctuations.